Not the only one
by Revenge77
Summary: Oliver Queen wasn't the whole story, and not the only person that survived that storm. Mollyanne Piper Epizon did too, this her point of few of the story. 'REBOOT OF THE STORY MOLLY'


I don't own anything, but Molly, Thalia, the epizon family,Bailey, and Abigail.

**The Island present day:**

**Molly:**

Everything was a rush, running through the thick bushes and trees on a island, all because of boat. A escape, the one thing that will insure our safety from this hellish land.

We climbed rocks and small mountains, then jumped off a tiny cliff to land on ground again, with that we ran to a green cloth that contained something inside.

My friend, the only thing I ever had close to family in a long time uncovered it revealing a bow and arrows after jabbing a knife into rock. Right now we were speechless, but we learned a long time ago the quieter the better. The boat was also in sight and I didn't care if it was a small fishing boat, it was a sign from Poseidon himself.

Ollie then created a spark setting a part of the arrow on fire, and aimed it high above a big thing of branches and let go of the bow string. This sent the arrow flying high before diving into the branches making it go up in flames and smoke.

We then made our way to the beach where we both dropped to our knees and pulled our hoods back in front of the two fishers. We had put a scared face on our faces to convince them we meant harm and we didn't, not to them anyway.

They then took us to the boat and put blankets around us then left the shore of the island. One fisherman came back and gave us cups of tea, and right now I couldn't complain about not liking tea.

**Days later:**

**Hospital:**

I was in the room next door to Oliver Queen, so I could here the doctor say,"About twenty percent of his body is covered in scar tissue and the x-rays show at least twelve fractures that never healed properly."

"Has he said anything?" the woman asked.

"He's barely said anything along with the girl that was found with him," the doctor said.

Then there was a small pause.

"Moria, I want you to prepare yourself the Oliver we knew might not be the Oliver we found," he said.

Then there was more silence before you could here the door open the lady say,"Oliver?"

"Mom," Oliver said quietly after a few seconds.

"Oh, my beautiful boy," Moria said.

**Oliver:**

"Mom, where's Molly?" I asked.

"In her room, the doctor says she hasn't said a word," Mom said.

"Can she stay with us, Mister and Misses Epizon would of wanted it?" I asked.

"Of course," my mom said.

**The next day:**

**Molly:**

In the morning we got into a car left the hospital, someone had given me some clothes to wear.

It was skinny jeans, white tank top, purple/blue plaid over shirt, and navy converse.

Once at the house, I stayed silent and walked with Oliver to the trunk of the car, and there lied a green wooded case.

The driver was about to grab it, but Oliver stopped him and said,"I got it," before grabbing it.

Then we entered the house.

"Your room is exactly as you left it, we never had the heart to change a thing," Moria said.

"Oliver it's darn good to see you," a guy said and we we're silent.

"It's Walter, Walter Steal," he said.

"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company," Moria said and Oliver walked over to a maid leaving me there.

"I don't believe I've met you before," Walter said looking at me.

"Oh, yes, do you remember Danny Epizon?" Moria asked.

"Ah, yes a find inventor he was," Walter said.

"This is his daughter Molly," Moria said only giving him my nickname.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous little girl, Daniel always talked about," Walter said to me and the maid walked over.

"Mister Merlyn requested to join dinner tonight," the maid said.

"Great," Moria said happily.

The there was a slight thud and Oliver went over to the stairs, to see a girl.

"I knew it, I knew you were alive," she said running down the stairs and hugged Oliver.

"You were with me the whole time," Oliver whispered which I thought was pretty cheesy.

**Abigail:**

"Come on Laurel, we're lawyers not miracle workers, we can't win this," Joanna said.

"If we can't win a class action suit, that a man swindled hundreds of peoples' homes and life savings, we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office," Laurel said as I followed my Aunt and her friend as they argued.

"And if we go bankrupt in the process we wont be a legal aid office. Besides he has a army of lawyers ready to destroy us," Joanna argued.

"You and I against a army I love those odds," Laurel said looking threw the mail.

"Why do you hate me?" Joanna asked and stopped following us to my Aunt's desk where she sat and looked at her spider-web that contained stuff about Adam Hunt. Just then the news came into ear shot saying something about the son of a billionaire.

"The Queen's Gambit and Sweet Maryanne were last heard from five years ago when both ships went sailing together and were caught in a storm. Mister Queen and Miss Mollyanne Epizon both confirmed that they were the only survivors of the accident, that claimed several lives including local resident Sarah Lance, survived by her daughter and sister...," the news lady said on the tv before Aunt Dinah turned it off and the people who were at the table watching it looked at us.

**Molly:**

Five year and I can't tell who is in the mirror I'm looking at. My hair no longer golden blonde just curly brown, my deep blue eyes gone pale, skin tanner, then it was. Who is this person that can't smile, but can fake one so could it can pass off real?

**Five years ago:**

A storm was raging as the two yachts Sweet Maryanne and Queen's Gambit drove threw while I watched out the window of the dining room counting the seconds before lightning struck again.

I was covered in bruises and scars sore, my father Daniel had the last straw with his sister and her husband being abusive towards me and my older brother Max.

He found this out, a few hours ago, once he gently forced me to show my wound and pressured me into telling him who did it to me.

Right now he was arguing with Aunt Janessa and Uncle Victor, outside in the rain. Why I have no clue, but it's probably so Max and I couldn't hear.

**Present Day:**

"What did I tell you guys, yachts suck," Tommy said coming through the door and I saw Oliver smile half heartedly to himself, from where I sat.

"Tommy Merlin I've missed you buddy," Oliver said hugging him.

Tommy then faced me and asked,"Wow, Little Miss Quiet isn't so little anymore come, here and give your favorite babysitter a hug," and I got up and hugged him quickly, before going back to my drawing.

"Still shy I see," Tommy said more to Oliver then me and he just nodded.

**Dinner:**

"Okay, what did you miss, Super Bowl: Giants, Stealers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. Black President that's new and Lost, they were all dead... I think," Tommy said.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked us and everybody sort of went silent and stopped eating, not that Oliver and I were eating in the first place.

"Cold," Oliver said and shot me a warning glare, before I answered.

"Overwhelming," I said quietly.

"Tomorrow, you, me and Molly are hitting the town we have a lot to catch up on," Tommy said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Moria said.

"Good, because I was hoping to swing by the office, tomorrow," Oliver said and they looked like they about choked on their wine.

"We plenty of time to do that, Queen Consolidate isn't going anywhere," Walter said.

Just then Raiza tripped and almost dropped a bowl of fruit on Oliver, but he caught it.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Oliver," she said then Oliver said something in Russian.

"I didn't know you took Russian in you collage courses," Walter said, then covered my ears before saying something else, which I didn't catch before he let me go and let me hear again.

"Ehh, I didn't say anything," Thea said after a moment of silence.

"She didn't have too," Oliver said.

"Didn't have to what?" I asked and all I got was everybody saying,"Nothing," at the same time before going on with their family drama time.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married, and I don't want you to think either one of us did something to disrespect your father," Moria said.

"We both believed Robert and you...Well, gone," Walter said.

"It's fine," Oliver said.

"May, I be excused?" he asked and Moria nodded.

"Hey don't forget about tomorrow," Tommy said before Oliver left me alone with people I now considered strangers.

**To be continued**


End file.
